


Shattered Faith

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Episode 7, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7! I've used part dialogue from this episode so please avoid if you are not up to date.Yuri is so wound up and nervous before the free skate, Viktor does his best as coach to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got very excited and inspired over the new episode that I just had to publish this asap. I haven't written anything is years so please excuse any spelling mistake and grammar errors, this is unbetad. A reminder this has slight spoilers for actual dialogue from episode 7.

Viktor had spent the best part of the day trying anything he could think of to calm Yuri down and stop the closing walls of anxiety crush his free skate performance. He’d never seen a skater so troubled by preshow nerves, that by the time he got him far away enough from the other skaters and cameramen Viktor was incredibly frustrated with the situation.

Standing quietly in the parking lot, he resorted to one final tactic to make the Japanese skater get a hold of his nerves.

“Yuri. If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.”

Silence filled the air as Yuri stared at Viktor, a look of utter shock on his face. Viktor hoped this was the motivation to get back the more confident “Eros” Yuri he’s seen before. As the tension grew thick while the stunned silence remained, he did not expect the free flowing tears to stream down Yuri’s face as his response.

“Why would you say something like that, like you’re trying to test me?” Questioned Yuri, his voice tight with emotion as more thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

Viktor tried to console the younger man, shocked by the hurt in Yuri’s voice. Stepping forward to comfort him like he usually did, “Uh sorry Yuri, I wasn’t being serious-” 

“I’m used to be being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I’m anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you, too! I’ve been secretly wondering if you wanted to quit!” Yuri cried as the words hit Viktor’s heart like knives with how distraught he sounded. 

“Of course I don’t.”

“I know!” The harsh cry, laden with anger and hurt surprised Viktor. As a coach he should be able to help Yuri work through these emotions. He should be there to support him but he couldn’t help but feel guilty at how his words brought Yuri even more distress. He felt utterly helpless, a feeling he was uncomfortable with. He thought back to all his experience as a skater failed him now when Yuri needed him most.

“I’m not good with people crying in front of me, I don’t know what I should do?”

“Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win! You don’t have to say anything. Just stand by me!”

The sudden outburst from the younger, shy skater once again surprised Viktor. He thought about just how amazing Yuri was in giving his own coach orders while coming out of meltdown. The beautiful mix of distress, frustration and admiration flowed across Yuri’s tear stained face, it struck Viktor’s heart strings. So much that he was reminded of the first time he saw him skate his routine, many months ago. The inspiration he’d been looking for, the complex story of Yuri Katsuki that spoke to the Russian skater and made his heart soar. 

With so much emotion charged between them and Yuri having nothing left to say as he stood sniffling and crying, propelled Viktor him into kissing him. Anything to make that pain he caused stop.

Yuri froze as his emotionally drained mind failed to process what was currently happening. All he could do was close his eyes and return the kiss hesitantly. Viktor ever persistent in leading leaned down deeper into the kiss. He brought his hands up to gently wipe away Yuri’s streaming tears as they fell down slightly chubby cheeks from his soaked lashes. By this point Yuri had regained enough brain function to focus on the situation, he pulled back just far enough that he could still feel Viktor’s breath ghost his lips.

“Viktor...?” He hiccupped, his crying fit slowed but now new emotions of confusion and buried love replaced the pain he felt.

“I’m sorry Yuri. I’m so sorry” Viktor whispered, kissing him gently again and again as if continuing the word through his actions. He brought one hand up to cradle Yuri’s head, fingers threading through strands of slicked black hair.

Viktor backed Yuri into the nearest wall between cars, resting his forehead against the younger man he smiled and whispered “I believe in you Yuri Katsuki, do not ever doubt that.” He kissed the man harder, eliciting a surprised moan in response. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktors neck, burying his fingers into silver locks. He felt too exhausted to fight, to rationalise, to realise he was kissing his idol and coach. The outburst took everything out of him, his anxiety, the tension and the relief at hearing Viktor’s confession flooded his heart with pride.

The surge of emotion let him have the confidence to push his body against Viktors, joining the older man in the heated kiss. The movement was appreciated by Viktor as he swiped his tongue over moisturised lips, earning access to Yuri’s mouth when he gasped at the sensation. Viktor felt Yuri tremble against him and grip his hair tighter while he explored his mouth. He sucked on his tongue, leaving Yuri whining weakly. Curious, Viktor pulled back slightly to give him a few nips to his bottom lip in exchanged for small little moans.

The Russian skater moved his hands from the black hair to the side of Yuri’s face to catch a few stray tears, and then licked them away. The desire to comfort stronger as it coiled in his gut from Yuri’s slow but enthusiastic response.

“Vii..Vik..Viktor?” Yuri stuttered, breathless from the kissing, and licked his bruises lips. He looked up at Viktor through his eye lashes and sent a surge of arousal down his spine.

“I won’t leave you, my Kastudon” Viktor smiled, brushing noses with Yuri while his hands moved to caress his hips. He could feel the younger man shiver, but he no longer looked tense and upset. There was only trust in Yuri’s brown eyes. Yuri was pinned once again, this time with a knee between his legs. Viktor went in for another languid kiss wishing he could take his time to properly apologise and think of a way to explain the feelings he was having, that he didn’t fully understand himself.

However Yuri was growing bolder, with each swipe of Viktors tongue inside his mouth he responded with a shy, quiet moan and a grind of hips against the older skater’s thigh. Viktor smiled against Yuri’s bruised lips at his confidence, when the cheering above reminded him of the situation and the little time they had left.

“Yuri, it’s almost time-“ Viktor started when a strained moan and particularly hard thrust brought his attention to Yuri’s condition. He felt the hardness through the sweats, the heat of arousal and suddenly realised that he’s riled the poor boy up who had never had his first kiss before today. 

“Well, you can’t go in the rink in this state, let me offer a part apology.” Viktor smirked and caressed Yuri through his trousers gently, kissing his forehead when he whimpered.

“Please....” Yuri croaked, voice tired and hoarse from crying but the fire in his groin too hot to ignore. His cheeks went a delicious shade of red when he realised what Viktor was doing, kneeling down and removing his black gloves. His body trembled with anticipation, hearing the zipper in the silent parking lot only heightened his arousal.

With the little time they had left Viktor dispensed with politeness for speed, pulling Yuri’s weeping penis from his trousers and began licking along the side without so much as a warning. Yuri yelped, and thrust his hips instinctively at the sensation. Embarrassed at his inexperience in front of his coach, he scrambled to hold his jersey out of the way and panted against the wall. 

Viktor smiled at the honest reactions, licking down the sides of the throbbing organ and coming back up to pull the foreskin back. Yuri was thicker than he was expecting but not nearly as long, when he sucked off the pre-come from the weeping head he was rewarded with strangled cries and more stuttered hip thrusting as Yuri tried hard to keep still. Moving one hand to Yuri’s hips, Viktor caressed the other up and down the inside of his clothed thigh while he sucked.

Yuri couldn’t believe the sensations he was feeling, wave after wave of pleasure crashed against his body when Viktor worshipped his cock with his tongue. He knew he wouldn’t last long against the torrent which was probably a good thing considering he had to be on the rink very soon. He moaned lewdly when Viktor finally took him fully into his mouth and began to bob enthusiastically.

“Vi..Viktor I can’t...I can’t” Yuri whimpered a weak warning, more tears spilling down his cheeks but this time from the pleasure and the exhaustion of his earlier outburst. A few more seconds of intense attention from Viktor’s gloriously talented mouth had Yuri arching off the wall beautifully, crying out his orgasm silently.

Viktor took the opportunity to look up at the man in front of him, arching as heartbreakingly gorgeous as he would while dancing, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and face dusted with those few remaining tears he was guilty of causing. Swallowing, he gently released Yuri’s member with a pop and wiped his mouth with a tissue. Then carefully tucked him back in and corrected his clothes as best he could.

Standing up Viktor returned to the panting Japanese man’s face as he came down from his high. Brushing his forehead against Yuri’s and stroking his cheek he smiled when he finally came back to earth and realised Viktor was still there. “Ww..what about you?” Yuri asked shly, taking a quick glance down at Viktor’s trousers, only to be interrupted by another chorus of cheers.

“No time, Katsudon, we’ll make it up later.” Viktor winked at Yuri, knowing that the situation between them wasn’t fully resolved only smoothed over for now.  
He started his walk back to the ice rink with Yuri following shakily by his side, at least a little more relaxed than this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much for my Katsudon. Yuri breaks my heart every time he cries like that and Viktor was so cruel. But really we should all be talking about Christophe and Georgi!


End file.
